1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for monitoring parameters associated with the circulatory system of a living subject, and specifically to the non-invasive monitoring of arterial blood pressure.
2. Description of Related Technology
The accurate, continuous, non-invasive measurement of blood pressure has long been sought by medical science. The availability of such measurement techniques would allow the caregiver to continuously monitor a subject's blood pressure accurately and in repeatable fashion without the use of invasive arterial catheters (commonly known as “A-lines”) in any number of settings including, for example, surgical operating rooms where continuous, accurate indications of true blood pressure are often essential.
Several well known techniques have heretofore been used to non-invasively monitor a subject's arterial blood pressure waveform, namely, auscultation, oscillometry, and tonometry. Both the auscultation and oscillometry techniques use a standard inflatable arm cuff that occludes the subject's brachial artery. The auscultatory technique determines the subject's systolic and diastolic pressures by monitoring certain Korotkoff sounds that occur as the cuff is slowly deflated. The oscillometric technique, on the other hand, determines these pressures, as well as the subject's mean pressure, by measuring actual pressure changes that occur in the cuff as the cuff is deflated. Both techniques determine pressure values only intermittently, because of the need to alternately inflate and deflate the cuff, and they cannot replicate the subject's actual blood pressure waveform. Thus, true continuous, beat-to-beat blood pressure monitoring cannot be achieved using these techniques.
Occlusive cuff instruments of the kind described briefly above have generally been somewhat effective in sensing long-term trends in a subject's blood pressure. However, such instruments generally have been ineffective in sensing short-term blood pressure variations, which are of critical importance in many medical applications, including surgery.
The technique of arterial tonometry is also well known in the medical arts. According to the theory of arterial tonometry, the pressure in a superficial artery with sufficient bony support, such as the radial artery, may be accurately recorded during an applanation sweep when the transmural pressure equals zero. The term “applanation” refers to the process of varying the pressure applied to the artery. An applanation sweep refers to a time period during which pressure over the artery is varied from overcompression to undercompression or vice versa. At the onset of a decreasing applanation sweep, the artery is overcompressed into a “dog bone” shape, so that pressure pulses are not recorded. At the end of the sweep, the artery is undercompressed, so that minimum amplitude pressure pulses are recorded. Within the sweep, it is assumed that an applanation occurs during which the arterial wall tension is parallel to the tonometer surface. Here, the arterial pressure is perpendicular to the surface and is the only stress detected by the tonometer sensor. At this pressure, it is assumed that the maximum peak-to-peak amplitude (the “maximum pulsatile”) pressure obtained corresponds to zero transmural pressure.
One prior art device for implementing the tonometry technique includes a rigid array of miniature pressure transducers that is applied against the tissue overlying a peripheral artery, e.g., the radial artery. The transducers each directly sense the mechanical forces in the underlying subject tissue, and each is sized to cover only a fraction of the underlying artery. The array is urged against the tissue, to applanate the underlying artery and thereby cause beat-to-beat pressure variations within the artery to be coupled through the tissue to at least some of the transducers. An array of different transducers is used to ensure that at least one transducer is always over the artery, regardless of array position on the subject. This type of tonometer, however, is subject to several drawbacks. First, the array of discrete transducers generally is not anatomically compatible with the continuous contours of the subject's tissue overlying the artery being sensed. This has historically led to inaccuracies in the resulting transducer signals. In addition, in some cases, this incompatibility can cause tissue injury and nerve damage and can restrict blood flow to distal tissue.
Other prior art techniques have sought to more accurately place a single tonometric sensor laterally above the artery, thereby more completely coupling the sensor to the pressure variations within the artery. However, such systems may place the sensor at a location where it is geometrically “centered” but not optimally positioned for signal coupling, and further typically require comparatively frequent re-calibration or repositioning due to movement of the subject during measurement.
Tonometry systems are also commonly quite sensitive to the orientation of the pressure transducer on the subject being monitored. Specifically, such systems show a degradation in accuracy when the angular relationship between the transducer and the artery is varied from an “optimal” incidence angle. This is an important consideration, since no two measurements are likely to have the device placed or maintained at precisely the same angle with respect to the artery. Many of the foregoing approaches similarly suffer from not being able to maintain a constant angular relationship with the artery regardless of lateral position, due in many cases to positioning mechanisms which are not adapted to account for the anatomic features of the subject, such as curvature of the wrist surface.
Another significant drawback to arterial tonometry systems in general is their inability to continuously monitor and adjust the level of arterial wall compression to an optimum level. Generally, optimization of arterial wall compression has been achieved only by periodic recalibration. This has required an interruption of the subject monitoring function, which sometimes can occur during critical periods. This disability severely limits acceptance of tonometers in the clinical environment.
One of the most significant limitations of prior art tonometry approaches relates to incomplete pressure pulse transfer from the interior of the blood vessel to the point of measurement on the surface of the skin above the blood vessel. Specifically, even when the optimum level of arterial compression is achieved, there is incomplete and often times complex coupling of the arterial blood pressure through the vessel wall and through the tissue to the surface of the skin, such that the magnitude of pressure variations actually occurring within the blood vessel is somewhat different than that measured by a tonometric sensor (pressure transducer) placed on the skin. Hence, any pressure signal or waveform measured at the skin necessarily differs from the true pressure within the artery. Modeling the physical response of the arterial wall, tissue, musculature, tendons, bone, skin of the wrist is no small feat, and inherently includes uncertainties and anomalies for each separate individual. These uncertainties and anomalies introduce unpredictable error into any measurement of blood pressure made via a tonometric sensor. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the cross-section of a typical human wrist, illustrating the various components and their relationships during normal (uncompressed) and applanated (compressed) states.
FIG. 3 graphically illustrates the foregoing principles, specifically the variability in the tonometric measurements relative to the invasive “A-line” or true arterial pressure. FIG. 3 shows exemplary tonometric pulse pressure (i.e., systolic minus diastolic pressure) data obtained during applanation of the subject's radial artery to the mean pressure. FIG. 3 demonstrates the differences between the pulse pressures measured with the non-invasive prior art tonometric apparatus and the invasive A-Line catheter; note that these differences are generally neither constant nor related to the actual pulse pressure. Hence, there can often be very significant variance in the tonometrically-derived measurements relative to the invasive catheter pressure, such variance not being adequately addressed by prior art techniques.
Based on the foregoing, there is needed an improved methodology and apparatus for accurately, continuously, and non-invasively measuring blood pressure within a living subject. Such improved methodology and apparatus would ideally allow for continuous tonometric measurement of blood pressure which is reflective of true intra-arterial (catheter) pressure, while also providing robustness and repeatability under varying patient physiology and environmental conditions. Such method and apparatus would also be easily utilized by both trained medical personnel and untrained individuals, thereby allowing certain subjects to accurately and reliably conduct self-monitoring.